The Last Unicorn
The Last Unicorn is a UK VHS release by 4 Front Video on 15th March 1993. It got re-released by 4 Front Video, Karussell and ITC on 1995. Description In a mythical, forest, there lives a beautiful white Unicorn who, never having seen any of her own people, yearns to go off in search of them. From her butterfly friend, the Unicorn learns of the Red Bull, a ferocious creature who resides in Hagsgate, home of King Haggard. The secret of the lost unicorns lies in Hagsgate, and determined to uncover it, the Unicorn leaves her home and begins her arduous journey. 'THE LAST UNICORN' is a Rankin-Bass animated feature film of Peter S. Beagle's popular fantasy novel adapted for the screen by Beagle, who is credited with writing the screenplay for 'Lord of The Rings'. The award-winning animation team of Rankin-Bass produced the film. Cast * Mia Farrow as the Unicorn / Lady Amalthea, the eponymous "last unicorn" who, in her search for the other unicorns, is transformed into a young woman and learns about regret and love. * Alan Arkin as Schmendrick, a magician who accompanies the Unicorn on her quest to find others like her. Beagle commented that he was a bit "disappointed" by the way Alan Arkin approached the character because it seemed "too flat". * Jeff Bridges as Prince Lír, King Haggard's adopted son who falls in love with Lady Amalthea. Although he is later told by Schmendrick that she is a unicorn, his feelings for her remain. * Tammy Grimes as Molly Grue, the love of Captain Cully who joins Schmendrick and the Unicorn. While explaining that there was no particular reason that he did not write a detailed background for Molly Grue's character, Peter S. Beagle stated that he has "always been grateful" to Grimes because she "brought such vocal life to the character that she covered things I didn't do." * Robert Klein as The Butterfly, the creature that gives the Unicorn a hint as to where to find the other unicorns. * Angela Lansbury as Mommy Fortuna, a witch who uses her illusory magic to run the Midnight Carnival, which showcases mythical creatures that are, in truth, just normal animals. Later, the harpy Celaeno, one of the two real mythical creatures, kills her and her henchman, Ruhk. * Christopher Lee as King Haggard, the ruler of a dreary kingdom, who has never been happy, save for when he looks at unicorns. Beagle described Lee as "the last of the great 19th Century actors, and either the most-literate or second-most literate performer I've ever met." When Lee came in to work, he brought his own copy of the novel wherein he took note of lines that he believed should not be omitted. Lee, who was fluent in German, also voiced King Haggard in the German dub of the film. * Keenan Wynn as Captain Cully, the leader of a group of bandits. ** Wynn also voices The Harpy Celaeno, a real harpy that was captured by Mommy Fortuna, freed by the Unicorn, and kills Mommy Fortuna and Ruhk out of vengeance for trapping her. * Paul Frees as Mabruk, King Haggard's court magician who is replaced by Schmendrick. * René Auberjonois as the Skull that guards the clock that serves as an entryway into the Red Bull's lair. Beagle praised Auberjonois' performance, saying "he could have played any role in that movie and I would have been happy ... He's that talented." * Brother Theodore as Ruhk, a hunchback who works for Mommy Fortuna. He along with Mommy Fortuna are killed by the Harpy Celaeno. * Don Messick as the Cat, an old cat who gives Molly hints on finding the Red Bull. * Nellie Bellflower as the Tree, a tree that speaks and falls in love with Schmendrick after he casts the wrong spell on it. * Edward Peck as Jack Jingly, Cully's Men * Jack Lester as Hunter #1, Old Farmer, Cully's Men * Kenneth Jennings as Hunter #2, Cully's Men Credits LORD GRADE PRESENTS FOR ITC ENTERTAINMENT A RANKIN/BASS PRODUCTION THE LAST UNICORN EXECUTIVE PRODUCER MARTIN STARGER PRODUCED & DIRECTED BY ARTHUR RANKIN JR. & JULES BASS SCREENPLAY BY PETER S. BEAGLE BASED ON HIS NOVEL MUSIC BY JIMMY WEBB STARRING THE TALENTS OF (IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER) ALAN ARKIN • JEFF BRIDGES • MIA FARROW • TAMMY GRIMES • ROBERT KLEIN • ANGELA LANSBURY • CHRISTOPHER LEE • KEENAN WYNN WITH PAUL FREES AND RENE AUBERJONOIS SONGS PERFORMED BY AMERICA Category:UK VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:The Last Unicorn Category:Pocket Money Video Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:4 Front Video Category:BBFC U Category:Rankin/Bass Productions Category:Topcraft Category:ITC Entertainment Category:Children's Videos by 4 Front Video Category:Children's Videos by PolyGram Video Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Karussell